


Iced In

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship, Snow Day, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: The power goes out during an ice storm, and the resident Avengers need to keep busy and warm until it comes back on.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Iced In

**Author's Note:**

> Currently having an ice storm here at home, so I thought I could channel it into something sweet and fun.

Wanda sighed as she made her way to the training room, she bet anything Steve would call off their session today. He always cut them a break when the weather was bad, claiming it was because training too hard in the cold would stress their muscles. Everyone knew it was because he still was weary about ice, but nobody called him on it. As she turned into the hallway leading directly to the training room, Sam caught her shoulder.

"Not today, Cap called training off." He shrugged and smiled gently at her.

"Ah, figures. I love getting out of bed early for no reason!" She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and ran her fingers through it, shaking out little tangles.

"Come on, everyone's upstairs, we decided to do a family breakfast since everyone is up!" He walked backwards slowly, waiting for her to follow.

"Alright, I will be up in a second, let me change since we aren't training," Sam nodded, and turned to walk away. "Sam!" She called after him, "Don't let Vision touch the stove until I get up there."

His laughter echoed in the hall "Oh man, don't worry! Everyone knows better than that by now!"

Wanda sighed and shook her head, poor Vision. He just couldn't wrap his head around cooking no matter how hard he tried. She made her way to the elevator, and as she stepped onto their floor, the smoke alarm pierced the air. Wanda giggled and closed her bedroom door, she could hear the commotion of Steve scolding everyone for laughing at Vision. She looked out the window at the falling sleet as she peeled off her training clothes, and pulled her pjs back on(not as much pjs as an oversized shirt with an unzipped hoodie), tugging long socks up her calves and over her knees as smoke drifted under her door. As she made her way toward the kitchen, the power flickered twice, and turned off.

"Ah shoot." Steve stood in the middle of the kitchen, fire extinguisher in hand and covered in soot. "Must have blown a fuse!"

"I don't think that was a breaker Steve." Natasha was annoyedly wiping her hands off, unaware of the soot smeared elegantly on her cheek.

"You call me here for family breakfast, and you not only try and burn this brand new facility down, but also break the power?" Tony was sitting in an armchair, nursing an apparent headache. "Roboson, I am ashamed."

"I apologize, I was just attempting to make a breakfast casserole." Vision had charred oven mitts on, and his kiss the cook apron was covered in burn holes.

"Oh Vizh, what did I tell you?" Wanda tugged on her jacket sleeves as she surveyed the scene before her.

"Little Red, you were supposed to be teaching him to cook, not to start fires!" Tony pointed at her teasingly and she waved her hand through the air, dismissing him.

"Sam! I told you he needed to wait!" Wanda scolded Sam as she made her way into the room, assessing the damage.

"Steve already told him he could try, I cant undermine our fearless leader." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and Wanda made her way to Vision.

"Bunătate Vizh (goodness Vizh), would it have killed you to wait?" She bumped him with her hip and he smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to show you my progress, but I see I still am in need of desperate leadership. Perhaps I can be your permanent sous chef?"

"It's beginning to look that way." She blushed as he extended his oven mitt covered hands towards her, and she pulled the burned fabric off and lead him away from the counter to stand with the others.

"Stark, do you think we can get the power back?" Steve glanced at Tony, who was still lounging in his chair.

"Friday? Can I get some lights on in the kitchen?" Tony called out, pinching the bridge of his nose. No reply. "Friday?" Tony stood and tried one more time. "FRIDAY. CLAP ON." he began to sarcastically clap his hands, then threw his arms up. "Powers out, probably just a coincidence that it happened at the same time that Vision tried to kill everybody but I would say that this has to do with the storm."

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's antics, then looked around the room. "Alright, powers out then."

"GAME DAY!" Natasha screeched and tossed her washcloth at Wanda, before running full speed towards her. She froze like a deer in headlights, then ducked and threw up a scarlet shield just in time for Nat to clear her, and the back of the couch. "Come on guys! What else is there to do?"

Steve and Sam shrugged and walked like civilized people to sit on the couch, and Tony stood and stretched. "Okay, how about some mimosas?"

Wanda sat on the couch beside Nat, and she giggled as she realized Tony certainly didn't have a headache. He winced as Vision expertly lit a fire in the grand fireplace, then sat with Wanda.

"Tony its 8 in the morning?" Steve looked at him quizzically, and he sighed.

"Fine, mimosas later." He groaned as he grabbed the strap on the game chest and dragged it over before he joined them on the couch. "Romanoff, want first pick?" He tapped the chest, and she popped the lid off.

"Uno!" She smiled and flashed the cards.

"Oh man!" Sam rubbed his hands together as Nat began to deal, and Wanda smiled. He always got super invested in game day, and always, always lost.

The games wore on, and Tony made everyone peanut butter and jelly as an excuse to get himself a drink. Around noon and halfway through their cheesy Avengers themed Monopoly the sleet turned over into snow and the fluffy white flakes danced outside the window. Everyone had snuggled up in plush sherpa blankets, and Wanda and

Nat had gotten slap happy, bursting out in laughter and grabbing onto each other.

"Jesus girls, what is so funny about Monopoly?" Sam groaned, trying to roll doubles to get out of jail.

"Watching you fail" Nat sniggered. The truth was Wanda had used her powers to make some rather strong mimosas in 62 oz water bottles across the room with Tony's good champagne, and snuck them over when no one was looking. Even the Widow was staggered by the contents of her bottle. Wanda was hiccuping lightly, and leaning back on Vision now. He didn't seem to mind, focused entirely on the game. Tony stood up to refill his glass, and exclaimed at the empty bottles.

"Damn if Wanda! I know it was you!" He shook the bottles, all were empty. Nat laughed at his frustration, and he pulled more alcohol off the bar cart. "That's it, the Widow and Witch are plastered. Everyone catch up, and we will play truth or dare!"

Vision was about to mention he could not become inebriated, when Wanda tapped his leg.

"Wanna piece?" She slurred and let her powers snake out towards him, and he nodded. With a gentle touch to his cheek, he was sharing in her state of mind.

They finished up monopoly in various stages of intoxication, and by the time Sam flipped the board everyone was drunk.

"Let's do this shall we ladies?" Tony laced his fingers behind his head, and flicked a property card at Wanda. "You have to go first because you snuck all my good champagne into your drink."

"Fine Stark." She rolled her eyes and waited for the question to be asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Tony asked, his voice sing songy.

"Adevăr-erm sorry, truth." She giggled, swaying a bit.

"Who is your best friend?" Nat blurted out, face flushed.

"Well you are my best lady friend of course" Wanda giggled and held Natasha's outstretched hand, "and Vision is my bestest guy pal." She laid her other hand on his knee, causing him to jump.

"No picking favorites! That's bad for morale!" Steve shouted, and Tony scowled.

"Hey Cap its okay, you are my favorite." He blinked teasingly, batting his eyelashes. "I think you're really dreamy"

"Can it Stark!" He elbowed Tony, trying not to laugh.

"Going through the line, Nat is next!" Tony cleared his throat to ask her the question, everyone knowing full and well she would pick dare. "Miss Romanoff, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She tilted her head, and waited.

"I dare you to lick Tony's bare foot, heel to toe, in one swipe!" Sam cried out, he had clearly been waiting for this. Natasha's face screwed up, but she accepted her fate. She sauntered over to Tony as he tried to run from her but ended up just falling out of his chair, and she pinned him down to peel off his sock.

"I hope you clean your feet Tony." She frowned, and licked his foot as instructed, staring Sam right in the eye. Tony whimpered and wiped his foot frantically on the carpet, and Nat sat back down on the couch. "Tony, Truth or Dare?"

"Well I am sure as hell not picking dare! Truth."

"Did you always have feelings for Pepper or did they come out of nowhere one day?" Wanda blurted out. It was something she never would have asked otherwise, but she was dying to know.

"That is a surprisingly good one Red." Tony rubbed his chin and responded. "I think deep down I always loved her, I was just preoccupied with myself, until I got the suits. Then I saw the important stuff in the world. The stuff that really mattered."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, appreciating that he had gave a real answer, not a bullshit one to be a funny guy. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Steve! Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Steve sat up in his seat, ready for anything.

"What do you think of your star spangled suit? Seems a little… flamboyant, doesn't it?" Nat giggled nervously, pushing a couch pillow into her lap.

"Hey! Maybe it didn't age well, but it's nothing if not traditional."

"Cap, Nat thinks your suit is prissy." Sam snickered and shoved Steve a little.

"It's just about as tight as mine." She shrugged and looked out at the snow. "Just wondering why."

"Hey I didn't make it! Do you all think its weird?" He looked around for someone to back him, but was met with no one looking him in the eye. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "I will get a new suit."

"Sam! Truth or Dare!" Tony howled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Dare!" He looked at Natasha, waiting for her to give him a task.

"Kiss Steve on the mouth." Her face was stoic, no emotion at all. Everyone either gasped or giggled, Sam and Steve aside.

"Can she do that?" Vision had been silent all this time, captivated by learning this game and all the rules. Wanda leaned in to whisper to him, not taking her eyes off the scene in the room.

"Yeah, he picked dare!" She swayed as she leaned in and grabbed his leg to steady herself.

"It doesn't seem fair to make him do something he's not comfortable with." Vision mumbled, watching as Sam and Steve moved to face each other, looking sullen.

"He made her lick Tony's foot!" Wanda whispered back, giggling.

"AWWW MAN!" The room erupted in laughter as Sam lightly pecked Cap, who immediately wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Get it! Cap hasn't had this much action since he went into the ice!" Wanda giggled, kicking her feet as she rolled around in stitches.

"That's not right." Tony laughed, wiping a hand down his face to cover his grin. "That leaves you roboson! Truth or Dare?"

Wanda felt the room spin as she watched Vision decide, and grabbed his leg again to steady herself. Nat gave her an odd look from her spot on the floor. Wanda didn't remember seeing her move, and her head started to throb.

"Truth." How could he pick dare after that nightmare? She tried to focus on the lines in his face to ground herself, and Natasha's voice pierced the silence.

"Are you attracted to Wanda in a romantic sense, or do you guys really hang out all the time because she helps you?"

The room was dead silent, and Wanda looked sharply away from Vision, the world spinning, and tried to focus on anything to ground herself. She failed.

"While I do enjoy your curiosity, I do not find this to be a fair question to ask." Their minds were still linked, but even at the lowest level she could feel his fear.

"You have to answer, that's the game!" Tony pointed at him, thoroughly enjoying watching him squirm. A sudden wave of nausea hit her as she felt him sorting his thoughts to answer, and she hopped the back of the couch and started running. Sock covered feet skirted across carpet, and slid across the cold tiles in the kitchen as she spun around the corner and slammed the bathroom door shut. She felt the vomit rise in her throat, and panickedly cut Visions mental link. Her eyes teared up as she waited for the worst, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, but her stomach settled. By the time she decided to face everyone again, the game was over. Vision had obviously given them an answer they deemed acceptable because he was off the hook as he beelined to her side.

"Wanda, are you feeling alright?" She avoided looking directly at him, or anyone else. Everyone was staring at them, not being subtle.

"Yeah Vizh, just part of drinking." She grabbed her now empty water bottle from the couch, and rinsed it before filling it with water and ice. "I am freezing though." Gesturing to her legs, the sliver of skin not covered by socks or her shirt was covered in goosebumps. She held her water to her chest as he zipped to the couch and brought her the biggest fuzzy blanket available.

"Here you are." He draped it over her, and she was engulfed in the fabric.

"Vizh!" She giggled, trying to hold the massive blanket around herself, as well as her giant water. "I don't have enough hands!"

"Let me assist!" She moved to hand him her water, and as her hand touched his she noticed how warm he was.

"Thank you Vizh." She smiled, and they started walking.

"So that game was fun huh?" She teased, heading down the hall to the living spaces.

"I do not know that I care for it." She looked over at him, he was staring out the window at the snow. "People use it to ask very personal things that others have to answer, or to make them do uncomfortable things in front of a crowd."

"Yeah, but it always brings everyone together." She sighed as they made their way to the sitting room at the end of the hall.

"I suppose." He wondered how long before Wanda asked his answer to the truth the team had requested of him, but she seemed to have moved on.

"God, I am freezing! I wonder how long before they manage to get the power back on?" She shivered, and he set her water down.

"May I offer some assistance?" She nodded, and he approached her, warming his skin before wrapping his arms around her and her blanket, heating her to a comfortable temperature.

"Mmmmm." She snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest. Her eyes began to droop as she watched the snow fall, and she yawned.

"Wanda?" His voice rumbled in his chest, and she looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Your temperature has been raised to a more comfortable level now." She felt him start to move away, and touched his arm.

"You know, I'm getting kinda tired, but I wouldn't mind company-or heat?" She ducked her head, ashamed of her awkward attempt to keep him close.

"Alright!" He smiled, and rubbed her arms, giving her more warmth. "Where would you like to rest?"

"My room, if that's alright?" She yawned again, and he could see she needed sleep.

"Alright." He swept her up without warning, and sat her water in her lap. She squeaked as he effortlessly carried her into her room, and left the door cracked. He laid her down on the bed, and she giggled as he made sure she was bundled up in the fuzzy blanket before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Um, Wanda?"

"Yeah?" She sipped her water, looking over at him.

"Is it alright if I lay with you? That would be more efficient than heating the bed from here."

"Vision, yes!" She laughed at his timidness, and reached for his hand. "I didn't expect you to warm the bed silly. Come here! You are my space heater!"

He smiled back, more relaxed, and scooted to the middle of the bed. She clumsily crawled over, dragging the blanket, and flopped onto him. He slipped his arms around her under the blanket, and she reveled in his warmth. He smelled nice too, she felt her eyes droop further, and further, until she was asleep. Vision rubbed her back, content. He wondered why she hadn't pressed him to know his answer to the game, and came to the conclusion she already knew in her own way. The hall light flickered on, and sent a sliver of light across them, and heard faint cheers scattered around the compound. The heat was back on, but Vision didn't move. A little while longer wouldn't hurt.


End file.
